


Diagnosis: Murder

by misura



Category: Hannibal (TV), House M.D.
Genre: Gen, crossovering treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Food and conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diagnosis: Murder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/gifts).



"Dr House, with all due respect, I think that your theory is wrong," Hannibal said, and Wilson winced in the middle of helping himself to some more salad.

"You do?" House said. "Well, I think that you're a psychotic serial killer who chops people up into tiny little pieces and then cooks them up into this delicious ... what was it called again? Some fancy French word."

Wilson coughed. "Please don't joke like that."

"Don't be a wuss - you think chickens are all born hoping to become McNuggets when they grow up? Which they don't, usually."

"Chickens," Wilson said, "are not people," and to Hannibal, "I'd say he's usually more polite, but - "

"You'd be lying." Hannibal smiled faintly.

"Did I say this was delicious?" House asked. "How's that for politeness? I mean, it's _true_ , but does that make saying it out loud any less polite?"

"It makes it a statement of fact, rather than a display of good manners," Hannibal said.

"Like playing truth or dare."

"You think being polite is a dare?" Wilson said, then considered. "Well, I suppose I can see how it would be a _challenge_. To you, personally, I mean."

"Boldly going where no man, woman or chicken has gone before, that's me." House leaned back in his chair. "But, fine, I'll play along. If we take poison off the menu, then what's killing our guy in there?"


End file.
